I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to an amplifier.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used in various electronics devices to provide signal amplification. Different types of amplifiers are available for different uses. For example, a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone may include a transmitter and a receiver for bi-directional communication. The transmitter may utilize a driver amplifier (DA) and a power amplifier (PA), the receiver may utilize a low noise amplifier (LNA), and the transmitter and receiver may utilize variable gain amplifiers (VGAs).
A wireless communication device may support multiple radio technologies and/or multiple frequency bands. The wireless device may need to meet various requirements relating to gain, noise, and linearity for each radio technology in each frequency band. In order to meet these requirements, the wireless device may include a number of amplifiers. Each amplifier may be designed for one or more radio technologies in one or more frequency bands under certain operating scenario. Having a number of amplifiers may increase the cost and size of the wireless device and may also degrade reliability.